harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Lily Potter and the return of some crappy peoples, chapter 10
an/ this will be a long chapter, and the last one of the lily potter and the return of some crappy peoples fan fiction. a prologue to lily potter and the fight against some really stupid death eaters, will be posted directly afterward. love, peter pillow prince, scarlet's penguin pillow pet nephew. There is a disturbence in the force-'' I swore I heard something creaking. That hadn't happened all year, and I thought that I had been imagining the stars coming to life or something, as I had just finished my astronimy exam. As I was slightly paranoid, I crept out of the common room, and down to Gryffindor Tower. I knew James had the map, yet I knew how to work it, and James didn't. The password given, and me up the boys dormitory stairs, I quietly opened to door that said "Fifth Year." James and everyone in his year asleep, I crept into the room, and pulled the map out of James's trunk. I went down to the deserted common room, and opened up the map. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." I muttered, and the map revealed itself. I looked to the floor directly above the Slytherin girls dormitory. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were two people. Rodolphus Lestrange, and Laura. Then there was an unlabeled dot. How weird. But I did not have time to ponder the weirdness to the present situation. I ran all the way back to the dormitory, using the map to stay out of Mrs. Noris's path, and I woke Kathryn. The next thing I knew, we were in the History of Magic Room, where I had seen Laura. And there Laura was, hovering from the ceiling, and Rodolphus Lestrange, had a knife sitting right next to her neck. "Where is it?" he said. "I don't know, I didn't know there was one made, I'm a minor I didn't think that it was possible that one could be made, just please let me go!" "Tell me girl, or I will kill you." "Please, I don't know. I'm begging you please! PLEASE!" she shouted, but it was too late. Rodolphus took the knife off of her shoulder, and after Laura let her gaurd down, stabbed her. Laura let out a high pitched scream. No one noticed us. "You did not just do that you--" and then said I word that I cannot repeat here. Rodolphus turned around to hex Kathryn, but I shouted "PROTEGO!" I didn't realize that that day, I had chosen my most generic look. I looked like my mother. And Rodolphus remembered."You!" he snarled, and hurtled towards me. "DURO!" I yelled, and he let out a squeak, and turned to stone. "LAURA! Laura please stay with us!" Laura smiled, but her eyes started to role back. I picked her up easily (she was light) and we both carried her at high speed to the hospital wing. It was almost too late. We left school a week later. After a first year that eventfull, I'm not sure I exactly want to be a secondyear just yet. ''THE END! Category:Blog posts